


A Christmas Gift

by xserenity



Series: Dick Grayson is 3 years old [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, movies - Freeform, wish granted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason didn't believe in Christmas wishes except for this one time where he got what he wished for.





	A Christmas Gift

“Jesson!” Dick called, capturing Jason’s attention from up above. He’d been helping Alfred out in the kitchen, preparing food for tomorrow’s Christmas lunch.

Jason paused his actions and looked down at the toddler and found him holding a present in his arms, one that was addressed to him. Jason arched a brow at the boy in curiosity.

“Yes?”

“Can I open?” He asked cutely while fidgeting, shifting his weight from side to side as if he was doing the potty dance.

Jason chuckled softly and set down the spatula he’d been using to stir the ingredients with down. He gently pet Dick on the head and pinched his cheek playfully. “No, that’s tomorrow.”

Dick sighed heavily and curled his lips into a pout. “Just one?” He pleaded, but Jason wasn’t going to allow that. That would defeat the purpose of Christmas.

“Sorry kiddo, no. You got to wait until tomorrow.” 

His lips quivered and his eyes grew glassy, tears slowly filtering into those pretty blues of his. “ _But Jesson!_ ” 

“Sorry Dickie,” Jason said, feeling bad for making him cry though he knew it was all a ruse and the kid had learned to use tears to get his way. “No can do.” 

Dick huffed a breath, giving up in defeat and strode away, probably to put the present back under the tree. Jason was about to follow after him, but knew that he was probably too angry at him so he let it slide, hoping he’d cool down for when dinner arrived. 

Besides, it was Christmas Eve and the house was filled with people. The girls were over and surely, they could keep Dick occupied for some time. 

\---- 

The aroma in the air was splendid. Holiday spices filled the room, smelling of cinnamon and nutmeg, ginger and hot cocoa. Alfred had baked a batch of treats for all to share as the family sat around in the living room, dressed in their pajamas, ready to have a terrible marathon of Christmas movies. 

“Whose great idea was it to watch these movies?” Jason mumbled aloud as he plopped down onto one of the couches. 

“Dick’s,” Stephanie remarked and glanced at him from where she sat. Which was a few seats over. She was huddled in between Barbara and Cassandra, claiming their girls’ exclusive couch. 

“Oh, right.” How could he have forgotten that it was of course, Dick’s idea, the little booger was always successful in getting them to do things whether they liked it or not. And despite the fact that he was three, it always seemed to work one way or another.

Jason sighed disappointingly, not ready to continue another one of their traditions. The TV was already up and running the movie. Home Alone was on screen, paused for now as they waited until everyone was situated.

One by one, the boys, that being Tim, Damian and Bruce filed into the room with tiny Dick trailing behind them with a bowl of popcorn in hand. They all headed to their seats and Dick bee-lined straight for Jason, holding out his bowl for Jason to take. Jason graciously took the bowl and watched carefully as the toddler climbed onto the couch and slumped down beside him. 

“Popcown?” The boy muttered and peered up at Jason as he made grabby hands. Jason rolled his eyes in amusement and settled the bowl carefully in his lap before he could start stuffing his mouth full of delicious buttery-ness.

There were already plates of snacks spread out on the coffee table and mugs of hot cocoa scattered across. 

“Are we ready yet?” Tim perked up from where he sat in his own little arm chair beside Bruce. Damian was on the other side of Bruce, of course refusing to sit next to Tim.

“Ready as ever,” Jason answered and with a consensus, they started up the movie and the sounds from the TV boomed loudly, silencing the chatter. 

\---- 

The movie had ended and they were about to start up the second. Dick was still oddly wide awake but had assumed a different position, laying down on his side with his stuffed elephant cuddled between his arms. He looked adorable and quite comfy, softly breathing as he had his attention glued to the TV. Jason smiled small and gently threaded a hand through his hair, brushing back the strands of hair that had fallen in his eyes. The boy whined contently and tightened his hold of Zitka. 

Jason exhaled loudly, needing a break and a stretch and got up from off the couch. Dick blinked at him for a moment, lifting his head. 

“I’ll be back,” Jason murmured and Dick nodded in understanding, returning himself back to his comfortable position. 

Jason disappeared into the kitchen and started doing some stretches, working out the kinks in his back before he ventured to the fridge for a drink. Something cooling since all he’d had was the warm cocoa. 

As he was pouring himself a cup of apple juice, the door swung open to the kitchen and Stephanie was there. 

“Hey,” Stephanie said casually and grabbed herself a cup from the cabinet, pushing it towards Jason. Jason gave her a look, but the girl just shrugged her shoulders. So he filled her cup with the crisp and fresh juice. 

They drank in relative silence, sipping their cups before Stephanie decided to break the atmosphere. 

“So—what did you ask Santa for Christmas?”

Jason gave her a look as if she was crazy. Like he believed in Santa anymore at this age, not that he ever did because of his awful childhood. “Are you stupid?” 

“ _Hey,_ ” Stephanie said in defense. “That’s not nice.” 

“But you asked a dumb question.” 

“Okay,” Stephanie muttered and rolled her eyes. “What did you ask _or_ wish for Christmas?” 

Jason gave it a brief thought and shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing really.” 

“Oh?” She blinked in surprise.

“Why are you asking in the first place?” 

“I’m just curious,” Stephanie said nonchalantly but Jason sensed there was something else to that matter. 

“Really?” Jason eyed her suspiciously, hoping to use his intimidation to make her spew whatever was on her mind. Though it didn’t seem to work as all she did was smile widely. 

“Really.” 

Jason didn’t believe her, but he let it slide anyways seeing he wasn’t going to get anything out of it. Besides, it probably wasn’t harmful. Though he was hoping it didn’t have to do with the gift she got him or something.

“Alright,” Jason shrugged and chugged his juice. “Let’s get back to the movie.” 

“Mhm,” Stephanie said and carried the cup with her instead of downing it like Jason.

As they made their way back to the theater room, an idea popped into Jason’s mind. Now that he thought about it, there was _one_ thing he did want, but it wasn’t certain that he would get it. He’d been hoping for it for a few times now, but it never happened and just because it was Christmas didn’t mean his one wish or one gift that he wanted would be granted either.

Geez, way to bring down the mood Stephanie. Jason shook the negative thoughts from his mind and settled himself back in his spot. The moment he sat down, Dick got up from his spot and crawled closer to Jason so he could rest his tiny head on Jason’s lap. He was so cute, docile like a calm cat, well, when he wanted to be.

The boy was wrapped in a blanket and tugged at Jason’s hand so he could play with his hair. Jason did just that and gently caressed his hair as they started up the next movie.

\----

When it was time to turn in for the night, they all separated and ventured to their bedrooms. The girls decided to spend the night rather than going home so their rooms were already prepared.

They did dabble on the idea of opening presents at midnight but figured it was pointless and to keep up with their yearly tradition, saved it for Christmas morning.

Dick was already passed out asleep and Jason picked him up, carefully carrying him against his chest with his hand resting against his bum and an arm around his waist while Dick had his cheek resting against his shoulder.

He didn’t stir awake and Jason was glad or he’d have to stay awake in order to get him to go back to sleep, but it seemed like he played enough and had lost all of his energy. Jason tenderly set Dick down on one side of the bed, laying him on his back and placed his stuffed elephant on one side. He then climbed onto his side of the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them, wrapping them up under the warmth of the blankets.

Jason shut all the lights off, letting only a sliver of natural light peep in through the tiny cracks of the blinds. He rolled onto his side to face Dick and stared in awe at his peaceful sleeping face. The kid had his lips slightly parted, breathing softly and looked so calm. His expression was relaxed and his lips curved slightly into a smile, like he was having a wonderful dream.

It was often rare to find Dick sleeping without a care in the world, as he was often a light sleeper since he was a trained vigilante. And there was always constant worry whirling in that brain of his that made it hard for him to have a good night’s rest.

Jason was glad that toddler Dick was at least able to sleep normally and although he was adorable and cute, especially with that speech impediment of his, Jason admits that he misses his boyfriend. Missed cradling him in his arms and sharing gentle kisses with him. Having fights and arguments and hearing his beautiful laughter. The way Dick would always tease him and make him do things he hated.

Or the way he’d console him when he knew that Jason was upset and vice versa. Yeah, he really missed all of that and wished to have it back soon.

Jason breathed softly and closed his eyes shut. He really missed his boyfriend and wanted him back. They kept saying it would be ‘soon’ but soon was never soon enough. Always just a rough estimate but never anything concrete. At least he was _still_ Dick, just younger and more carefree. Though still the same lovable little shit that Jason came to love.

As sappy as that sounded.

Well, he knew that his wish was unlikely to come true but he could only hope ‘soon’ would be in the near future, possibly by the end of the year.

But whether or not he was turned back to himself, Jason was at least glad he was still here and safe with him.

He shuffled closer towards Dick and curled an arm around the boy’s body, huddling close so he could feel his warmth. Jason then attempted to shut down his brain so he could drift into a deep slumber.

\-----

When morning came, Jason was roused awake by the movement beside him and could only assume it was Dick stirring awake. He probably knew it was Christmas morning, _aka_ , time to open presents and was too excited.

Jason on the other hand wasn’t too enthusiastic, wanting to sleep some more. He yawned quietly and lifted an arm to grab at the little pesk to stop him from his moving so much. What he found wasn’t what he expected.

Surprised, his eyes shot wide open and he immediately settled his attention on the object or thing beside him.

There, he was met with gorgeous blue eyes smiling back at him, eyes that were glowing and sparkling in glee.

“Dick?” Jason asked, voice groggy from his sleep. He blinked rapidly, couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Dick, grown-up and adult Dick laying right beside him. His boyfriend was right there, no longer 3 and was grinning widely. He was also shirtless which was weird and Jason wondered if he was naked down below too but decided that wasn’t super important at the moment.

“Hey,” Dick greeted and fluttered those pretty long lashes at him.

“You’re back?”

“I guess,” Dick said and shrugged his shoulders, not seeming bothered by anything at all or his current predicament.

“Wait, do you remember?” Jason questioned.

“A little. It’s fuzzy, but I do remember being 3. _Again._ Though different circumstances this time,” Dick said and grimaced at the thought.

Jason chuckled and disregarded all the weird nonsense so he could curl in towards the man, slinging an arm across his bare waist, feeling every inch of those hard muscles and pulled him closer. And _oh yeah,_ Dick was definitely naked underneath the covers.

“I missed you,” Jason murmured and nuzzled against his nose, hovering close to Dick’s plush lips. He didn’t care how or why because all he really wanted to focus on right now was just Dick himself.

Dick’s eyes brightened, a sense of longing lurking beneath those half-lidded eyes. “Me too,” he whispered. “Even though I was with you, I was 3. And being 3, I couldn’t do _this._ ” Dick said and leaned in to close the small distance between them, sealing their lips into a warm kiss.

Jason sighed contently, felt a shiver course through his body. _Fuck,_ it’d been so long. So damn long since he’d kissed his boyfriend and he couldn’t help but kiss him back, _hard._ Their lips moved against one another like a suave dance, soft little whimpers escaping into the air. They kissed and kissed, losing themselves in their feelings, hoping to regain that bit of distance they’d lost as partners.

Jason lifted his arm to curl a hand behind Dick’s neck, digging his fingers into his hair and felt the man curve to press his chest flush to Jason’s while also hooking a leg around his own. They pushed against one another, rolling their hips as their kiss grew hot, not having enough of one another.

Until finally they broke apart, gasping and breathing for air. Their lips were moist with saliva, slightly red and swollen from the intensity of their make-out. But even then, it was _so_ worth it and Jason just knew that their morning was about to get hot and heavy before they made it down to presents.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed once he caught his breath and kissed Dick once again, this time chaste and sweet. “I missed you so fucking much.”

Dick could only smile in agreement. “Me too. _Me too._ We got a lot of catching up to do,” he said and tugged Jason forward, pulling him on top of him so Dick was pinned beneath his large build.

Jason chuckled and rolled his eyes, knew that this was where things would go. Of course it would as it was also tradition for them to have morning Christmas sex right before presents. Jason quickly glanced at the clock and found that it was still early, meaning they definitely had enough time to go at least one round.

“Right we do,” Jason said and dipped in to devour Dick in a hungry kiss.

For once in his life, Jason’s wish was granted and he was gifted his gorgeous boyfriend as a Christmas present. He was grateful to whoever listened to his plea, though he wasn’t exactly sold that it was _“Christmas magic”_ that did it or that Santa actually existed. But well, he didn’t care how it happened, but he was happy that Dick was back.

After their hot and steamy morning exercise, the two got cleaned up, almost going another round in the bathroom, but refrained from their urges and successfully made it downstairs to their gift opening.

The family were already wide awake and huddled around the tree. They were chatting amongst themselves, but when they heard footsteps approaching, they turned to look at the intruders. The expression on their faces was hilarious when they spotted Dick and in that moment, they all immediately jumped up to coddle the man. Let’s just say they all missed him dearly even though toddler Dick was adorable as fuck. But in reality, they wanted their eldest back.

And the most surprising one of all was Damian. Despite the fact that he was also slightly emotional constipated like his father, he didn’t hide his feelings the moment he laid eyes on his older brother.  He was the first to bolt up and embrace the man, squeezing him hard and refused to let go to give the other’s a turn.

So Christmas morning started off with a line as the family waited to all give Dick a hug while they attempted to pry Damian away.

“God, you guys seriously missed me!” Dick chuckled warmly, happy to see how much he was loved.

Everyone groaned at his confident remark, but they were all excited to have him back.

Lucky for Jason, he already received his _‘hug’_ and didn’t have to fight for the attention so he settled himself right beside the tree as he dug around for the presents.

“I’m opening mine first!” Jason shouted, and immediately, the family stopped in their attempts to give Dick some love and directed their attention to Jason.

“You can’t,” Tim said and strode right towards Jason, snatching his present from hand. “We have to pull straws to determine the order.”

“Tt. Drake is right,” Damian replied but still had himself wrapped around Dick while glaring dangerously at Jason. 

Jason paid no mind to it and gestured his hands at the boxes littered around the tree. “Well then, let’s get this started.”

Within an instant, the family’s attention was back on the presents and away from Dick, though he wasn’t forgotten as they all dragged him over to cuddle around the tree and began their yearly ritual of opening presents.


End file.
